


sour candy kisses

by canvases (oilpaints)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ft. lots of candy & dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilpaints/pseuds/canvases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komi and Konoha frequent at a candy shoppe downtown. It’s theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sour candy kisses

  
_maybe we’re just_  
_kids in love_

 

 

  
There’s a sweet shoppe, somewhere. Rows and rows of chocolate bars on shelves, little plastic boxes filled with candy and sugar dust, crinkling plastic tied with curly ribbon, filled with lots of little sweets.

There are two boys somewhere. One is short, with a personality larger than life and a smile to shame the sun, and another with a sly smirk and a sharp tongue.

They’re just walking, one day. Maybe it’s spring, maybe it’s summer. It could be autumn, because there are no thick jackets with fur-trimmed hoods and horridly knitted mittens involved (a certain Bokuto Koutarou has taken to croquet).

The shorter boy yells, “Konoha!” and points somewhere across the street.

“Komi, what the fuck.” Konoha squints almond-shaped eyes, following his friend’s finger. “What’s that?”

Komi hits his shoulder playfully, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “You really need to get your eyes checked. You’ve been playing too much video games. It’s a candy store, c’mon!”

The bell tinkles cheerily above them in greeting, but neither pays it any mind. Komi says that he’s passed this store before, but he didn’t have any money to pay for anything with.

Konoha blinks. Everything is painted with pastels and whites, and it looks like something straight out of a cartoon show, or maybe a children’s storybook. It’s kind of ridiculous, really. He has to blink to check if he’s not daydreaming.

“You like bubblegum, right?” Komi asks, the question popping out of nowhere. “And you also like the watermelon ones. Be right back!”

Konoha watches as his friend runs off to who-knows-where before he even gets a reply. Frankly, he’s still reeling, because how does Komi remember something as mundane and small as his favourite flavour of gum? 

(Has he even mentioned it before?)

When they leave the store, the bell jingling in goodbye, Komi has a pouch of sour candy in hand, a smile on his face, and Konona blowing bubblegum by his side.

“We’ll come back,” he promises.

And so they do. Again, and, again, and again.

 

 

//

 

 

“Let’s try something new,” Komi says as soon as they enter the store, greeted by a new set of candy bars and toffee on the shelves.

Konoha snorts, amused. “We always do.”

“I’m not done yet, you ass,” the libero says, shoving him playfully. “Okay, so, let’s say that I’ll get something for you and you get something for me. Deal?”

Konoha raises an eyebrow at the hand extended out to him, but he takes it nonetheless. Komi’s hand is small and really warm, oddly snug in his own. “Sure,” he says, “why not.”

The libero grins, flashing the slight gap between his teeth. “But no – ”

Konoha’s lips curl into a smirk, eyes shining under the fluorescent lights. “No caramel, I know, I know.”

 

 

//

 

 

“Okay, but I hate licorice,” Konoha says, eyeing the colourful plastic bag with a slightly scrunched-up nose.

Komi gasps, clapping a palm over his mouth. “How _dare_ you!”

Konoha snorts in amusement, gesturing to the other side of the shop. “We should check out the other things and find something we agree on.”

“Whatever happened to trying something new?”

“Licorise is not _something new_ , it’s _something terrible_ ,” Konoha says, already moving to stroll over to somewhere else in the shop.

He nearly gets shoved into a shelf of Pocky boxes for his effort, but he laughs and laughs anyway, the glow-in-the-dark stars taped onto the walls glowing faintly.

 

 

//

 

 

Konoha swipes some of Komi’s gummy bears (there aren’t even any more _hey, asshole!_ s at this point; they’ve gotten too used to sharing) and his apple-flavoured lollipop clacks against his teeth as he says, “You think we should invite the rest of the team over?”

The libero shrugs. “Bokuto would definitely like it.”

“He’d wreck the place and blow his allowance for the week,” Konoha deadpans, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth.

Komi laughs, shoulders hunching over a little as his eyes sparkle with mirth at the thought. “Don’t be rude,” he says, but he’s still smiling. “But you’re right. Maybe we shouldn’t, after all,” he adds, softer.

Konoha merely hums and helps him find the rest of the red ones in the bag, since those are his favourite.

“This place is ours,” is left unsaid — but that’s okay, they already know.

 

 

//

 

 

“Okay, so it’s got to be the dolphins,” Komi says, wrapping his arms around Konoha’s shoulders from where he’s kneeling to look over his shoulder.

Konoha nods, eyes flitting to the little blue candies. His cheeks are warmer than anything he’s ever felt before, but then again, the sun is out, and they should really fix the airconditioning in this store. It’s a great place, but _honestly_. “Okay, I guess those are cute, but I like the sharks better.”

Komi laughs, “We’ll just have to get both then share, then, dumbass.”

The blonde is already reaching for the plastic spoons, the corner of his lips curl into a playful smirk as he says, “I was just saying. We always do.”

 

 

//

 

 

Their first kiss is just a press of the lips when their bickering about something-or-other while they play old video games on Konoha’s mismatched couches.

Komi’s grin is wide as ever and the annoyingly endearing gap between his teeth is still there. His eyes still shine brighter than a few hundred suns, his palm, resting at the nape of his neck, just as warm.

“You taste like sour candy,” he mutters.

Konoha can’t even glare at him, lips stretched over his teeth. (He rarely smiles with his teeth. Komi wants to take a picture real badly.) “That’s what we were just eating, dumbass. What were you expecting?”

Komi laughs into the nape of his neck and Konoha can actually feel him smiling, warm and oddly familiar against his cold skin, “Nothing, nothing. It was fine.”

“Fine?” Konoha echoes, soft, eyes glinting like Komi’s just challenged him with something more entertaining than his video games, the controllers already abandoned on the floor.

“Well — ” Komi’s heart stutters because the only things Konoha loves more than his video games are volleyball, and — and —

“Komi,” Konoha starts, lips curling into a fond smile as he touches his cheek, soft, “are you gonna fucking kiss me, or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> (title from [kid in love](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QiEz1GleIbs) by shawn mendez)
> 
> I truly believe that these two deserve all the love, ever. We know very little about them, and I found writing their characters properly so difficult — so I started this drabble that turned into 1k of (as the tags say) dumb boys being dumb.
> 
> I was inspired by lyrics, _“If this is what it’s like falling in love, then I don’t ever wanna grow up.”_


End file.
